The Cop And The Number Two Hero!
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Endeavor is hit by a villains quirk that leaves him mute till he receives true loves kiss. The quirk is broken by accident in a hotel room with everyone's favourite police man!


The Cop And The Number Two Hero!

A/N: I'm back with another Uke Endeavor fic eheheh it's a personal favourite of mine to write bottom Endeavor. I'd like to say a huge thank you again to CinnamonToastMelly and Panda Sprinkles for their lovely reviews I plan to write many more Itacest and Italy brothers ships once I've done the remaining request for the series, as well as a thank you to a new reader KITTY-SPRINKLES-18 for their lovely reviews they all made me very happy to read when I woke up and I'm incredibly happy that I'm becoming your favourite author! Also for those that read my previous Shinsou X Monoma fic I stupidly posted the wrong document on and so I've corrected that now and the full fic is now up! Prompt was given to me by Nina3491 so I hope you all R&R!

Tsukauchi's POV

We were called to a villain attack to which Endeavor was dealing with, when I arrived on the scene the villain was captured and my team moved to arrest them but something weird was going on Endeavor couldn't speak. The villain in question snickered "without true loves kiss he'll never speak again~"

I raised a brow at this glancing from the villain to Endeavor thinking of how we are going to fix this and course the solution that everyone else came to was make him kiss the pro heroes to see if any of them could break the quirk so they blindfolded him so he couldn't see who he was kissing as he wouldn't normally kiss any of them let alone someone like All Might, the tv crew decided to air it on tv as well.

None of the pro heroes managed to break the quirk and so Endeavor remained unable to speak. I watch as a super embarrassed Endeavor needing a lift home the pros being too embarrassed at having to kiss the number two hero to take him, I walked up to him and cleared my throat to gain his attention. "Endeavor I'll give you a lift if you want," I offered feeling bad for the elder hero to which he nodded wanting to get the hell out of here and so we headed for my car. The drive was silent of course due to him not being able to talk but part way during our drive it started to storm so we had no choice but to pull in at the nearest hotel which to our dismay happened to be a love hotel.

We ended up in a luxurious suite that was meant for newlyweds, things were awkward between the two of us in this setting. Being soaked by the rain when exiting the car due to storm I decided I'd go take a bath, walking into the bathroom I noticed that the room had a pretty spacious and beautiful looking Jacuzzi in it. Deciding that the two of us could probably share it and so I headed back to the room to find the number two standing in front of the bed shirtless I couldn't help but gulp before finally finding my voice "Endeavor you should jump in the Jacuzzi with me it's very spacious," I told him a small smile gracing my lips now. Noticing that the larger man was going to refuse I spoke up once more. "It's important that you warm up or you may end up getting sick and then may lose your rank as the number two hero." With this he begrudgingly agreed to get in with me.

Once in the Jacuzzi I was lost staring at his body having never it this close before, so I scooted closer and offered to wash his back for him to which he shook his head no but I wasn't going to give up and so I kept pestering him until he finally gave in and nodded with a sigh. Grabbing the soap I poured a generous amount on my hands and started to wash his back humming as I did so, I was enjoying it so much I decided to wash his entire body. When I felt his tight arse I didn't think twice about slipping a finger inside and washing there too.

Endeavor pushed me off him before turning around and pushing me edge of the Jacuzzi. His face showed his anger but it also revealed the adorable blush that was covering his face telling me how flustered he was at the current situation. Mesmerised by that blush on his cheeks I leaned in till I could capture those lips in a kiss, to my surprise Endeavor was getting into the kiss and it soon heated and I could feel myself falling for this brash sometimes rude but also super adorable hero. Seeing where this heated kiss was headed I pulled back just enough to allow us to breath "we should move this to the bed~" I told him before pecking his lips once more.

With that we stood got out hastily drying ourselves before heading to the bed, I pushed him down onto the bed climbing into his lap now I reconnected our lips once more for a heated and passionate kiss which he happily returned. He placed his big hands on my hips and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body before it pooled at the pit of my stomach. I pushed him back now so that he was laying on the bed with me hovering over him, I reached beside me for where I knew I'd left my stuff successfully grabbing my handcuffs I placed them next to us before running my hands down his big muscular arms, I grabbed his hands placing them above his head now I grabbed the cuffs cuffing the first one then I slid the free cuff behind one of the headboard poles before cuffing his other hand. "Tonight I'm going to make sure that we have fun~" I told him with a small wink.

He quirked a brow but did nothing else letting me do whatever it was that I had planned for the night. I chuckled softly before running my hands all over his body admiring every inch "I know you're impatient but I want to have a little fun before the main event~" I told him before I dived down to explore his body with my mouth as well. I made sure to kiss and nip at every part of his stomach and chest till I reached his nipples. I licked my lips before licking the sensitive nub gaining me a low moan which only got louder as I nipped at it before full on biting the nub though not enough to draw blood then licked and sucked on the sensitive nub as if in apology. I repeated this on his other nipple as I ground my hips down on his rubbing our semi hard erections together which caused us both let out a rather loud moan.

Each moan was like music to my ears and it made it harder and harder for me to keep going with just foreplay and so I decided to speed things up a little. I quickly hopped off the bed running the other side of the room where I'd left my baton before returning to the bed, I climbed back on top of him straddling his hips I placed the baton at his lips "suck on it~" I told him to which he looked at my questioningly but never the less he took the object into his mouth sucking on it as I thrust it in and out of his waiting mouth.

After a few minutes I pulled it out diving in to capture those lips in a quick kiss before sliding down his body till I was now seated between his legs. I lifted them up so I could get a clear view of that adorable puckered entrance. I licked my lips as I ran the baton teasingly over his hole gaining me a surprised groan from him before I thrust the baton into his entrance which had Endeavor letting out a small groan of pain at the sudden intrusion. I started to thrust the baton in and out of him slowly letting him get used to the foreign object currently buried in his arse. When he started to moan softly at each thrust I increased the pace and started to search for that bundle of nerves I knew I'd find buried deep inside him. When I heard him practically scream his hips bucking slightly I knew I'd found it, I smirked at this repeatedly hitting that spot turning the ever prideful number two hero into a moaning writing mess who was at my mercy.

Before long I was just itching to be buried deep inside him so I hastily removed the baton which had him groaning at the loss before I lined myself up with his entrance leaning over him to capture those tempting lips in a searing kiss as I thrust into him, he let out a surprised moan which I swallowed as I continued to devour his lips. The feeling of being buried balls deep inside of Endeavor was almost too much to bear but I stopped myself from coming right then and there as his tight hot walls engulfed my cock. "F-fuck Endeavor..!" I moaned out loudly as I started to pull almost all the way out only to slam back into that tight heat. "You're so tight to hot..!" I moaned out still slamming into him making sure that each thrust hit his sweet spot head on. All he could do was moan in reply as I abused his hole his tight rings of muscles contracting around me with each thrust.

I moaned louder as did he at the stimulation we were giving each other, I grabbed his thighs now the extra purchase it gave me allowed me to thrust into him harder still pushing me deeper and deeper into the depths that was Endeavor. He was a moaning writhing mess below me and as we started to drown in our pleasure I heard a large snapping noise and when I looked up I saw that he'd broken the headboard as his hands cupped my face and brought me down into a bruising kiss which I happily returned. He started to push back against my thrusts meeting me with perfect timing, I nibbled on his bottom lip lightly as a hand moved from his thigh to wrap my fingers around his erection pumping him in time with each thrust and with a loud moan he came all over my hand and our stomachs with a small shout of my name, his spasming walls soon had me cumming too as I buried myself as deep as I could in him his walls milking me of my seed. We laid there panting in each other's arms when his voice reached my ears once more "can you undo these cuffs Tsukauchi?" he asked his voice betraying how tired he truly was.

I smiled and reached for my pants pulling a set of keys from the back pocket I opened the cuffs. Once the cuffs where off I looked up at him and grinned "you can talk!" I stated too lost in our activities before for it to register in either of our brains that the quirk was broken. I grinned "looks like you need a good old kiss from everyone's favourite police man~" I said with a chuckle before chucking my pants and the cuffs to the floor so I could snuggle back into his chest and with that we both fell asleep under the covers wrapped in each other's arms.

The End

A/N: finally I managed to get this completed and posted it took me far longer than I wanted it to take having fell ill part way through writing it. Monday I'll be taking my laptop in for fixing so my stories won't be posted as much as I detest writing on my phone or iPads. I hope they won't have it too long this time too as it's not completely broken this time around.


End file.
